I Kissed a Boy and I Liked It
by Fallen Autumn
Summary: Inspired by Katy Perry's song, "I kissed a girl and I liked it." Interesting interactions and a splitting headache for poor Harry.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katy Perry's music, or Harry Potter (sob).

**I Kissed a Boy and I Liked It**

A faint buzzing and ringing sound was issuing from a small device a foot from Harry's head, he groaned deeply and rolled over. The noise continued for another few minutes before he threw his pillow at the noise-maker. Miraculously, it stopped.

Unfortunately, the damage was done. Harry was finally awake and he had demolished his alarm clock in the process. More grumbling ensued under his breath as he pulled himself from the warm depths of his comfortable bed and searched the nearby area for his glasses.

"Stupid bloody mornings," he mumbled when he'd finally found his glasses and jammed them on his face. He passed by the crumbling bits of plastic that were once a clock and strode into the bathroom.

He leaned over the sink and splashed some cold water into his face, hoping this tactic would help him wake up. He sighed deeply, feeling slightly more alive, and looked up into the mirror.

A shockingly pale face with overwhelmingly bloodshot eyes, messy black hair, and a haggard expression stared back at him. _I look some hot awful mess this morning,_ he thought.

Harry's thoughts were much of an understatement. He hadn't slept at all the night before, but not due to the usual reasons.

He had managed to clean himself up so he seemed halfway presentable and truged down the stairs to get some breakfast before his first class. His overly slow pace was clear when he reached the common room. The few students in the room were fully awake and leaning over textbooks, or chatting merrily with friends. Almost all of the rest of Gryffindor was down in the Great Hall.

oOoOoOo

He was humming softly to himself as he went into the Great Hall and was able to squeeze into a space near Ron and Hermione. To other students, it just looked like Harry was in a happy mood, humming to himself, but his friends knew better.

"Um, hey Harry, are you alright you look a little--"

"No, I'm not, didn't get much sleep." Harry growled through clenched teeth.

Both Ron and Hermione grimaced, Harry could get really crabby with lack of sleep.

"Was it, another nightmare?" Hermione whispered, wishing it wasn't. It always caused him so much pain.

Harry looked up and managed a half smile, although not a particularly friendly one.

"No. I believe it would be _your _fault Hermione, thanks a lot." Harry looked down at his food and smiled maliciously_, chew on that for a bit._

"Wha--?"

"That stupid bloody song, stuck in my head, and now I can't stop humming it, Mione!"

He knew that she would know what he meant, and after that sleepless night he didn't feel so bad about possibly hurting her feelings about the matter. He grimaced remembering the previous night.

--_'Hey Harry, I found this cool singer the other day, want to listen to some of it?'_

_'Sure, Mione, I'd rather do that than homework.'--_

"Didn't you like it? You said her singing was different!" Hermione pleaded.

"Yeah, until it started playing on repeat in my head for the past nine hours!" Harry was practically shouting, and he immediately clutched his head in his hands. This lack of sleep and now annoying song was giving him a burning migraine.

"Wait, what are you talking about? What's the song?" Ron asked, utterly confused.

"Don't worry about it, Ron, it's just annoying. Ugh, I'm going to class, see you."

Ron stared at Hermione who just shrugged as Harry got up angrily from the table and stormed out of the hall, he was still humming softly under his breath.

oOoOoOo

_I kissed a hmm, and I hmm hmm, _Harry thought. Even in his mind he couldn't escape the song.

It seemed like a first to him, he had actually gotten to Potions early. He was the only student standing in the dank, dungeon hallway, which did not give him any peace from that stupid tune _still _in his head.

"I kissed hmm hmm, and hm hmm hmm." Harry was singing the lyrics softly now, unable to keep quiet.

"Potter, I had no idea you were interested in that kind of music." A drawling voice called from behind Harry.

He narrowed his eyes and whipped his head around, "Shut _up _Malfoy."

Malfoy snickered at Harry's out-lash, "I didn't know your taste in music was something of a secret."

"It's not my taste of music, it's just stuck in my head, now stop annoying me. Oh, wait, you can't."

"Well I suppose I'll have to turn that annoyance into something more interesting. But why would the song bother you so much? Of course, now I'll have to use it whenever you walk by, like now. 'I kissed a _urhg'_--"

Draco couldn't finish even a line of the song before Harry had landed his fist into his mouth.

"What the _hell _Potter?" Draco screamed, wiping away a trail of blood that was running down his chin.

Harry felt the heat rising into his face, today was not a day for someone to push his buttons. Lack of sleep made Harry into a monster.

"Don't mess with me Malfoy, haven't slept all night because of that bloody song, so don't push me, you-you jerk face!"

Draco tried desperately to cover his mouth and hide a severe outburst of laughter, "jerk face?" He mocked. "Are you serious?"

Harry took a deep breath and spun himself around, attempting to avoid anything else related to the blonde-haired weasel. He squeezed his hands into fists and it took all of his strength not to continue to assault Malfoy. It was such a shame that Harry couldn't keep his last insult quiet.

Harry had barely muttered a word when Draco was at his throat, his wand pointed menacingly.

"Detention, Potter" a voice sneered, coming around the corner. "And while it pains me to say so, Draco you'll also have detention. There's no fighting in the halls." Snape brushed past the two boys and into the classroom.

Draco smirked brightly, looking at down at Harry (a very difficult task, considering he was the shorter of the two).

"Shut up, you've got detention too," Harry grumbled before trudging into potions.

oOoOoOo

The rest of Harry's day continued painfully. He couldn't focus on anything that was said, and spent most classes clutching his head, the song raged on. By dinner, he was seething, and still had detention that night with Draco and Snape.

"Bloody hell Harry, you look awful!" Ron gasped as Harry sat down next to him.

"Thanks Ron, because that's definitely helping when you announce it to the world." Harry violently grabbed a roll and sloshed some pumpkin juice into his cup, a grimace still holding strong on his face.

"Aw, Harry I'm really sorry about that whole, song thing" Hermione whispered, "I hope that's not why you're having a bad day though."

"Actually it is."

"oh, I-"

"No, please don't apologize, it doesn't matter anymore. As long as I can make it through this detention I think I can live."

Hermione sighed, and Ron shrugged as Harry got up to head back down to the dungeons. He still hadn't eaten anything, and had no idea how long he would be stuck in detention.

_Well this is going to be quite the lovely experience. . . _

oOoOoOo

Pulling open the door he saw a sulking Malfoy sitting at the front desk. He walked slowly towards the front of the room, hoping some fantastically powerful magic would make the night zoom by in a blur and he wouldn't have to worry about spending time with his least favorite Slytherins.

Snape came through the door that connected to his office in a woosh of robes and waved his wand in the direction of the boys before turning around again, locking them in.

_Quite the show, _Harry thought.

On the desk in front of Draco a piece of parchment had appeared with apparent instructions for their detention.

"Hey, Scarface, get over here, it's for both of us." Draco called, propping his feet up on the desk and pushing the parchment towards Harry.

He picked it up and read it over, _great, more ridiculous and mind-numbing work to put up with_.

"_Draco, Potter,_

_I don't have time to keep an eye on the two of you the whole time so do what I ask and Draco will tell me if it's been done appropriately. You are to clean the old store cauldrons and restock the class-use potions cabinet. Make sure everything is labeled and organized alphabetically. Do NOT take any of the potions for personal use (I'll know, Potter). Leave when you're done._

_Prof. Snape_

Draco sighed and leaned his head back on the desk behind him, feigning sleep. Harry rolled his eyes and went over to where the potions were stored. To his frustration, there were roughly 20 cauldrons in the store closet covered in an old congealed yellowish potion. He brought them back to the table.

Draco was still pretending to sleep, adding an unbelievable snore every few seconds.

"Nice try, Ferret. Now get up and help out too."

"Shhh, I'm trying to sleep."

Harry gritted his teeth, "Get the hell out of that chair and help! It's your fault I'm here, so you're not just going to sit there!"

He glanced up at Harry briefly to see the anger he would be more than happy to unleash and got out of his chair.

"Fine, you do the cauldrons, I'll take care of the potions."

"Yeah right, we'll do both together. I am _not_ being stuck with the disgusting job."

"So we'll work together, and to think you hated me!"

"Still do, no worries there."

Their banter continued for several more minutes before they finally got to work. The next hour went by in complete silence, neither willing to say a word to the other, for the sake of keeping another fight from starting.

The real trouble started when they moved over to the potions cabinet. Draco started to hum under his breath, and the frown lines in Harry's forhead deepened with every passing minute.

"Hm hmm hm hmm hmmmmmmm" Draco smiled cockily, glancing at Harry from the corner of his eye.

"Do you _have_ to do that?"

"Well, after potions I seemed to get that ridiculous song stuck in my head as well."

Harry groaned.

"But the lyrics were so boring, so I changed them up a bit."

"Don't care, just, please don't sing it anymore."

"You don't want to hear my lyric change?"

"No, I really don't."

Draco pouted softly, but surprisingly kept his humming much quieter, still looking swideways at Harry every now and again.

Harry tried to block out Draco completely, forcusing very carefully on putting the old potions books in a neat stack. _Any more of that bloody song and I'm almost sure my head will explode. Come on, Harry, just a little longer. Killing Malfoy now would be nice, but then you'd have to deal with Snape and whatnot afterwards. Just deep breath in and out, in and out._

Harry had closed his eyes and was breathing slowly, if he'd been in a chair or lying down he could have passed for unconsiousness (or maybe he was, while standing, quite the talented boy).

His headache was starting to recede, if ever so slightly, even though it had lasted throughout the day. Harry thought if he kept his slow breathing and if Malfoy remained utterly silent, he might survive the night.

CRASH!

"Ah! What the hell did you do?" Harry screamed.

Draco smiled sheepishly, leaning back from a large scattering of shattered potion bottles all over the floor "Oops."

Harry pelted towards Draco. "Are you mad!? Do you have ANY idea how annoying that is? Now there's even more to clean up, and it's all your fault, why did you have to be so clutsy!?"

Harry was practically screaming in Draco's face and he had successfully back him into a corner, feeling ready to pummel him with his fists until he stopped moving. Harry waved his clenched fists in the air as he yelled and Draco at first appeared frightened by what Harry would do.

"Are you even listening to me? You're such a jerk, you're the reason I'm here and--hrugh"

Draco lunged at Harry, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Harry's eyes widened, unable to move he simply stood there in shock as Draco fiercely pressed his lips to Harry's. After what seems like a decade, he pulled away, and smiled. Harry remained frozen on the spot...just watching Draco as he walked about the potions room, using his wand to quickly clean up the mess of potions, and singing quietly for Harry to hear:

"I kissed a boy and I liked it. The taste of his cherry chapstick. I kissed a boy and I liked, hope our friends don't mind it."

Draco smiled brightly before turning walking towards the door, "I told you I made up more interesting lyrics, too bad that was the only way you'd listen to them. Good luck with the mess!"

And with that, he left, leaving Harry in the same spot; confused, grossed-out, intrigued, and angry.

Note:

Hey guys, wow I seriously hope this didn't completely suck. I'm sure many of you are hating me for 1. not updating so many of my stories (which as of now I still haven't done) 2. writing this 3. writing this when it's not my usual genre...well I thought some fun fluff would be nice. I had an idea and let it run, hopefully it's not a run right into the garbage can. But hey, you'll be the judge of that. I did have some fun writing it, soooo, I suppose you should let me know what chyeah think. Especially if you hate it because maybe I should be banned from putting words into sentences (tear).


End file.
